A UN TE AMO
by roci kimberly cullen
Summary: bella descubre a edward engañandola ,gracias a rose y emmet , los cullen se van pero lo que no saben es que bella en realidad no es humana y que es millonaria , que pasara cuando se encuentre despues de 3 añoscomoreaccionaraedward muchas locuras,lean si
1. Chapter 1

porfis lean la historia ¿si? se situa en el inicio de eclipse . se trata de que edward deja a bella pero ella no era humana , ella era muy millonaria , cuando se encuentren 3 años despues al principio ed no la reconocera , pero ella si obio entonces ara pagar a edward por todo , como reaccionaran los cullen . fiestas locuras aventuras viajes y todo ...

los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa sephanie meyer mi idola . la historia me pertenece a mi.

nos leemos abajo

ponga si es que pueden la cancion smile de lilli allen se las recomiendo .

* * *

><p><span>ANTECEDENTES<span>

Estaba sentada en mi habitación pensando en todo y a la misma vez en nada sentía una rara combinación en mi interior de muchos sentimientos, mientras la lluvia caia tome una decisión que debí tomarla antes. Pero primero para ser mas dramática prendi smile de lily allen.

Estaba segura de algunas cosas :

**La primera **Edward me había vuelto a dejar con la diferencia que esta vez fue porque el y ya no me quería , pues lo había encontrado de una manera … según el quería divertirse y conocer personas salir con varias mujeres todo sin compromiso , y ya que se había aburrido de mi me dejo mucho peor que antes . Incluyendo a los Cullen , no puedo creer que me aya dejado asi , por otras , todavía recuerdo….

FLASHBACK:

Llegue a la casa Cullen y emmet me abrió la puerta .

Pasa hermana – me dijo con una mirada triste .

¿Qué pasa em?- le dije ya algo insegura pues últimamente Edward salía mucho a cazar y alice siempre lo seguía junto con jasper y no sabia porque cada vez que preguntaban decían tenemos cosas privadas que hacer.

Nada peque solo tu sabes termino la temporada de lazy town y no se que va a dar. – dijo , y aunque eso me pareció raro no dije nada pues emm es bastante infantil.

Adentro estaba Esme y Carlisle conversando en voz muy baja y rápida .

Hola- salude

Hola bella – dijeron los dos preocupados tuve ganas de preguntar qué pasaba pero… tuve miedo

Me dirigí a la sal y como últimamente solo estaba emmet y por sorpresa hoy día rose .

Bella quiero hablar contigo – dijo para mi sorpresa rose , en serio me dije

Claro Rosalie – dije esto no creo que traiga algo bueno pensé

Emmet vamos – dijo rose en eso Esme y Carlisle entraron

Rose no lo hagas- dijo Esme

Ella debe saberlo – dijo rose muy molesta – acaso tu no en su caso no quisieses terminar y saber todo de una vez quitarte la venda de los ojos , Carlisle por favor debe saberlo – ok esto estaba mal que me estaban ocultando sentí un gran vacío en el estómago y en mi corazón

Rose tiene razón es mejor así – dijo Carlisle – hija – me dijo – quiero que sepas que te queremos y que te apoyamos pase lo que pase.

Esme vino a su velocidad vampírica y me abrazo sollozando lo siento lo siento musitaba.

No sé a que se refieren por favor ya díganme – dije con una opresión enorme.

Vamos – dijo rose y nos dirigimos con a su auto emmet conducía y yo iba atrás con rose , tenía ganas de llorar . y no sé por qué .

Bella siempre te quise y te quiero como a una hermana aunque no lo creas , pero te eh tratado de defender de repente de una manera herrada con mi hostilidad pero yo no quería que tu pases por esto , lo lamento y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos . – dijo , durante todo el tiempo que hablo ella estuvo con la vista hacia la ventana , pero cuando volteo vi en sus ojos el más inmenso dolor que nunca vi en la cara de una persona sus ojos rojos sus hermosas facciones crispadas por el dolor , que por un momento creí que jane estaría haciéndole algo , usando su poder como no lo uso con nadie , pues su cara estaba peor que la cara de Edward cuando jane lo martirizo .

Lo siento – dijo con la voz ahogada

¿Por qué? – pregunte

Ya lo veras – dijo en eso el carro paro en las afueras opuestas de la ciudad nunca vine aquí , pero parecía haber un sendero . – todo lo hago por tu bien recuerda eso hermana

Vamos – dijo rose abrazándome muy fuerte repentinamente , voltio a ver a emmet y este también tenía los ojos rojos por el sollozo .

Te quiero hermana – me dijo y también me abrazo. – espero algún día nos perdones .

Me agarraron de la mano una cada uno y me llevaron por el sendero diciendo antes no haga ruido .

Nos acercamos a una casa muy bonita de color lila bebe no entendía nada , me iban a morder , matar , ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Entonces emmet abrió la puerta despacio y me dirigió al segundo piso toda la casa era muy amplia y muy bonita moderna pero no en exceso . entonces abrió una puerta blanca que se veía muy costosa . de afuera se escucha música muy sensual .

Pero nunca me hubiese podido imaginar lo que había adentro.

Edward estaba encima de la cama y debajo sullo estaba una chica , supongo , el se estaba moviendo deprisa y su rostro estaba cubierto de placer . no había mas que decir Edward tenia una amante , y justo en este momento estaba teniendo sexo con ella , todo paso en un minuto justo en ese momento creo se percató de nosotros , se vistió rápidamente tanto asi que no lo vi , la chica pareció despertar de una ensoñación pues no se dio cuenta de nada , Edward con unos pantalones sueltos nos miro , estaba molesto y también parecía avergonzado , pero no triste.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- fue lo primero que dijo el muy sinvergüenza

La chica pareció darse cuenta se tapo con la sabana y se trato de cubrirse en eso rose entro a paso rápido pero humano y le jalo de los pelos , le tiro una cachetada y le empezó a gritar 'puta maldita perra desgraciada' y otras cosas más pero yo la deje de escuchar pues emmet y Edward habían desaparecido , baje al salón y vi por la ventana emmet estaba pegando a Edward , le llego a morder pero no se porque no me importo me senté en el piso y empecé a llorar no se …

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad solo escuche tres voces y alguien que me agarraba era rose , Edward y emmet peleaban pero esta vez solo de boca.

Despertaste- dijo rose

Cuanto- dije desorientada

As estado 15 minutos inconsciente – dijo rose amablemente

Que paso- empecé a decir cuando me acorde de todo.

Por qué - le dije a Edward – como me as hecho esto

Lo siento – dijo Edward – yo no te amo por eso me fui hace dos años , pero cuando me quise matar tu viniste y me salvaste entonces Carlisle y Alice me dijeron que tenía que regresar contigo , lo siento .

Me usaron – dije – todos menos ustedes.

Nos vamos a ir ya no te veremos , ella no era mi novia – dijo refiriéndose a la chica de la habitación –solo alguien me entiendes verdad.

Te odio Edward Cullen algún me pagaras todo el daño que me has hecho.

Te da ras cuenta de que la quieres y para eso será demasiado tarde – dijo rose

Bien merecido te lo tendrás – dijo emmet

Me tengo que ir – dije y me regrese con rose y emmet , sin nada mas que decir nos regresamos me fui a mi cuarto y rose me siguió , le dije que vaya con su familia , me dijo que no.

Después de mucho le prometí que hablaríamos , pero que vallan con ellos pues eran una familia.

Se fueron y con ello mi sufrimiento.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

**La segunda** yo no le había podido decir , porque se me estaba prohibido , pero Charlie es solo mi tío , mi verdadera familia es mi padre , mis primos y mis amigos que son completamente locos y también dueños de una gran empresa , bueno , varias empresas , somos los más multimillonarios de todo el mundo , pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta pues siempre nos escondemos de nosotros mismos , es algo complicado pero ya verán cómo es que 'nos escondemos' de las cámaras y del mundo famoso para que nadie sepa todo sobre nosotros .

**La tercera** no soy humana soy mmm una rara combinación de hechicera, hada , y tengo un extraño metabolismo que se une con todo lo sobre natural excepto porque no tengo nada de lobo y ciclopes y minotauros , pensar que esas cosas si existen. ¿Quién lo diría no? , obio estaba totalmente decirlo a menos que conosca a la persona de mas de tres años y sea de total confiansa por eso por mas que queria no se lo habia dicho a nadie. pero conversaria con mis padres para decirselo a rose y emmet.

**La cuarta** en realidad tengo varios nombres y apellidos y soy famosa, muy famosa pero nadie lo sabe.

**La quinta** nos vamos con Charlie a nuestra verdadera casa con nuestra familia, cuando legue hablare con mi padre para que me de permiso de decirle la verdad a rose y emmet ellos de verdad me quisieron y prometo Edward Antoni cullen masen que pagaras por haberme votado como a un perro . Te lo juro.

* * *

><p>amigas que tal les parecio la continuo ...<p>

espero me dejen un review , se los agradeceria de todo corazon

an visto amanecer esta buenisima me a encantado , casi lloro , me dejan su comentario de la peli...

chicas algiuien sabe por si acaso alguien sabe como se llama la musica que suena cuando bella se despide de charlie y se sube al auto ya despidiendose para irse a su fantastica y misteriosa luna de miel . es como de guitarra y no la encuentro en verdad esa musica me encanta suena , no se , tan bonita. tambien suena cuando toman el jate y se ban a la isla esme . alguien me la dice porfis...

me dejan un review

besos ...


	2. Chapter 2

_ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE A STEPHANIE MEYER Y ES LA MEJOR ESCRITORA QUE PUEDE HABER SEGÚN YO Y CREO QUE SEGÚN TODAS NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN…_

_Bueno se que se veria mejor que ponga por que no actualise antes pero debo ponerlo por que no lo hise por razones muy importantes y espero que puedan comprenderlos , bueno la razon 1. es que Sali mal en geometria en los examenes asi que tuve que estudiar en el verano tuve mucha tarea … pero al menos aprove ahí casi listo el capitulo para febrero queria darles una sorpresa para el dia de la amistad el 14 de febrero pero aun me faltaban algunos 'ajustes' pero las cosas se pusieron aml mi Internet no es ilimitado y pues se me acabo y fue todo un drama me lo volvieron a poner una semana después tuve listo el capitulo estab en la laptop y pues mi papa se fue de la casa , se fue con otra mujer y sus hijas y lo que mas me dolio no fue que me insultase delante de toda la gente o que me votase de su carro , si no que se lllevase la computadora , bueno la laptop porque esa era mi vida , mi razon de existir con eso entraba a mi face y dios¡ ahí estaba la historia es mas habian otros que estab creando y se lo llevo ni siquiera me lo dio un ratito para subir la historia o copiarlo en el usb es un madito lo odio asi que volvi a mi computadora antigua pero esta computadora es demasiado lenta se demora para cargar escribir y todo asi que no pude avansar y luego vinieron las clases de nuevo el colegio y todo asi que peor estuve agotada y el poquito tiempo que tenia lo use para entra al face ya que conversar con mis amigas me hacia feliz aunque sea momentáneamente me olvidaba de las cosas bueno chicas espero me comprendan aquí esta la historia espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes …. Nos leemos abajo_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NUEVA VIDA<span>**  
><em>

Tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu

Maldición ¡ - dije y agarre mi blackberry tactil y apague el despertador , pero que cansada que estaba tenia demasiado sueño y ni siquiera me acordaba de que habia pasado ayer …. Solo recuerdo una discoteca , alex y max bailando con unas chicas y yo tomando algo y luego un chico muy guapo acercandose , pidiendome bailar .. me acuerdo de la pista de baile el y yo nuestro cuerpos juntos y luego me decia algo y nos fuimos al baño ….. y luego solo recuerdo a max y alex trayendome a casa …

O dios ayer tuve una buena noche ¿creo? – dije y rompi en risas

A a bueno hola , soy Isabella Marie Swan aunque no me conocen por ese nombre precisamente , para todos soy Bella Ivanov y …

Empeso a sonar mi celular

haloooo – dije sabiendo ya quienes eran

hola pequeñuela no me digas que estas cansada- dijo mi mejor amigo Max

hola Maxi , si estoy cansada – dije bostezando

cariño eres un ser magico y estas cansada? – dijo riendose y escuche las risas de Alex mi otro mejor amigo los tres eramos inseparables y peor que el uracan Katrina

si , ya no molesten ya me voy a recuperar – dije pensando por que no me venia ninguna vision del dia de hoy …

bueno en una hora te esperamos en la oficina para irnos a tomar nuestro desayuno – dijo Alex

oki doki Alex ya voy

colgue y empese a destaparme , mi sabanas blancas y mi colcha de pluma de ganzo , mi cuarto y mi caza que era la mas lujosa , con bordes de oro , mis roperos a control remoto mis cajones automaticos y wuauauauau todo era lujo para mi , pero es que cuando uno es inmortal puede hacer dinero , si soy inmortal y soy multimillonaria mis padres son muy ricos todos los dias salimos en las revistas mas populares por eso nos escondemos transformandonos en otras personas normales para poder salir tranquilamente a pasear o a bailar o bueno hacer cualquier cosa .

agarre el control remoto de mi ropero de los vestidos y vi que me pondria hoy dia todos mis vestidos aun tenian la etiqueta puesta mire y decidi ponerme un vestido azul con cuellos ojal de victoria secret's y unos zapatos de prada color negro.

Me fui a bañar , me cambie , me sente frente al tocador que tenia que parecia toda una habitación y empese a verme mi vestido me lleguaba cuatro dedos antes del la rodilla y mis zapatos hacian que me vea aun mas sexy , me sentia divina , me heche las crema de base y me empese a maquillar como siempre todos los dias , aunque habia algo diferente hoy dia no tenia ninguna vision , asi es , voy a explicarles como funcinan mis poderes puedo tener cualquier poder que imagine aunque al principio es dolororoso asi fue como tuve el poder de ver el futuro aunque solo me gusta ver 'un poquito' pero hoy dia no veia nada debe ser por que no me acurriria nada interesante … o porque alguien me estaba bloqueando mi poder de ver el futuro pero ¿por que harian eso?

Como ya habia terminado de maquilllarme me hise un moño desordenado y salir la cochera donde tenia solo ocho de mis autos , los demas recien los traerían de aquí a unas semanas . Sali y agarre las llaves de mi Mercedes Benz era el ultimo que habia salido en el mercado y obvio tenia uno .

Sali con solo 180 km/h hacia la oficina , llegue en apenas cinco minutos , cuando llegue a la asotea del edificio el chalet me habrio la puerta de mi carro y me dio la mano para salir …

buenos dias señorita Ivanov- dijo cordialmente

hola – dije caminando y el se quedo atrás

en eso vinieron mis mejores amigos Alex y Max .

hola preciosa ¿como estas? – dijo Max

parada – dije sonriendole

jajajajajaj bellita hoy estas algo altiva – dijo Alex

si es que no tengo ninguna vision y se que hoy tendre un dia interesante y creo que ustedes tiene la culpa – dije algo molesta , viendo la expresión de sus rostros , aunque fue en vano pues sus rostros eran de pura confusion , hombres nunca saben nada ….

Huy bella que raro de repente sea por la noche tan agitada que tuviste – dijo Max moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

Uy si chicos ayer fue una buena noche o eso creo – dijo aun no recordando todo

Jajajajaja bueno Belli tenemos que ver unos balances primero y luego tenemos el dia para nosotros

Ok vamos entonces

Charlie te llamo dice que no quiere ver que salgas muy noche por que ya sabes lo que dice siempre – dijo Alex

Jajajaj si lo se , el se preocupa demasiado y no se por que – dije mientras buscaba goma de mascar en mi cartera

Si es que tu eres la mas pequeña y tenemos que cuidarte pues – dijo Max

Después de estar toda la mañana arreglando y revisando los balances salimos a las tres de la tarde de la oficina , por fin ya era hora lo bueno es que como eramos los jefes podiamos faltar cuando queramos , asi que mañana no pensaba ir a aburrirme a la oficina por que creanme sacar balances mataba …

bueno belli donde vamos a comer- dijo Max – me ruge el estomago

bueno vamos a la 'Bella Holandeza' dije pensando en comer un bistec muy jugoso con sus papas fritas y su mayonesa , su aji su …

no , no , no , no , no – dijo Alex – hay no – lo mire inquisitivamente – es que hoy no quiero comer eso mejor vamos al ' Bon Apetit'

pero yo quiero un bistec dije imaginandomelo de nuevo

pero hoy me toda escoger a mi asi que vamos al 'Bon Apetit'

subi a mi auto y ellos tambien eso solo podia significar una cosa : carrera

a sus marcas 1 , 2 y 3 grito Max y salimos cada uno por un diferente camino , yo sabia que ganaria uanque hoy no haya tenido una vision yo siempre ganaba , asiq ue maneje y llegue como siempre con dos mi8nutos de anticipación los dos venian atrás , los pude escuchar riendose y esperando ser los primeros .

cuando llegaron se decepcionaron igual que siempre y entre delante de ellos , me abrieron la puerta y los meseros me llevaron a la mesa de siempre en la zona especial y reservada , nadie mas se sentaba alli solo nosotros .

asi que fui y me sente me dieron la carta y pedi un trozo de pollo a la plancha con verduras y un coca kola Light , el postre seria después .

los demas pidieron algo no se que … estab distraida porque vi a una chica saltando por la ventana , no la vi bien porque estaba volteada sin embargo se me hacia conocida por que tenia el cabello negro en puntas para todos lados y era pequeña .

eso me hiso recordar que hoy se cumplia un año desde que Edder Clulen

me habia dejado y los unicos que fueron sincesor conmigo habian sido Rosalie y Emmet mis casi hermanos …

no soporte mas me levante y dije un simple : voy al baño ya regreso. Y me fui al baño aun cada ves que me acordaba de eso me ponia a llorar no habia visto a Rosalie ni a Emmet desde ese dia a pesar que prometieron llamrme y yo podia usar mis poderes para encontrarlos pero se que hay tambien estaria

Edder y no queira verlo por que aun recordaba de la forma en que fui engañada y me dolia , ese dolor era demasiado para mi , me toque los ojos vi las lagrimas de sangre que salia de mis ojos , me limpie con pañuelos desechables y recorde esps tiempos me pregunto como estara , como estaran pero yo sabia que algun dia nos encontrariamos solo no sabia cuando y no estaba preparada para eso , nada preparada seguro que si veo a Ederd me pongo a llorar , pero es mejor no pensar en eso pues me da mucha colera y soy capas de matarlo , aunque no se por que algo me dice que el a cambiado en su forma de ser .

me mire y vi mi cara como habia cambiado , aparentaba una persona de dieciocho años mi cara blanca y sin ninguna mancha mi nariz perfecta mis ojos grandes pero con un toque que los hacia sensules pestañas risadas que me llegaban hasta las cejas , labios sensules me decian siempre , habia cambiado mucho desde que Ederd

me dejo , dudo que me reconosca jajajaja aunque pensandolo bien yo tampoco me acurdo mucho de el solo me acuerdo que tenia ojos topacios y labios rosados casi rojos y era un vampiro y que era muy guapo de ahí ni siquiera me acuerdo el color de su cabello creo que era marron o rubio bueno algo asi era alto y no se creo que yo le decia adonis ya no me acuerdo mucho porque habia sido tanta mis intenciones por olvidarmelo que lo hice me olvide casi de todo de el aunque aun recordaba las ocsas vividas con el , pero no valian la pena .Sali a la mesa y mi plato ya esta ahí , mire y dije

¿wuauauau me demore?

No mucho princes estas bien? – dijo Alex

Si , estoy estupenda por q lo preguntas?- dije temiendo que me descubran

Querida nosotros no nos engañas te escuchamos llorar – dijo Max

Lo se , es que hoy se cumplen tres año y pues me acorde y no pude soportarlo , no quiero hablar sobre eso vale? – dije mirandolos algo triste y meditabunda

Esta bien cariño pero cualquier cosa me encantan las tardes y noche de chicas ya lo sabes- dijo Alex riendo

Pluma pluma gay , pluma pluma gay – dijo Max y asi fue olvidad la conversación ,

Despues de haber comido me fui a la casa ellos hoy se hiban a jugar bolos pero yo queria descansar un poco , llegue a mi casa y prendi la tele nada que ver que abuso bueno ya luego veria algo ahora se me habia antojado un helado en el 'Dulce Nieve' asi que agarre mi carro y maneje estaba a unos cuantos minutos de mi casa pero aun asi llegue me estacione y baje pero no se por que sentia que alguien me miraba o algo asi . debo de estar sicoseada con tantas camaras , aunque en realidad no me molestaban si no todo lo encontrarlo me parecian genial salir en las portadas siempre . Entre a la heladeria y pedi mi helado de cinco bolas con fosh , lentejitas dulces , mermelada , su barquillo y caramelitos alrededor estaba saliendo cuando suena mi celular mejor dicho 'el celular' bueno ese celular es para las citas o sea a los chicos que conosco un dia y pues pasamos algo 'bonito' y de repente pueda salir con ellos otra ves , claro nada seguro para ellos .conteste

Alo quien es? – dije lamiendo mi helado

Hola soy yo Nayel – dijo una vos muy sensual al otro lado , pero maldición quien demonios es Nayel?

Asi hola dije mientras ponia mi vasito encima del capo de mi auto y mandaba un msn a Alex :

Quien es Nayel?

Preciosa como estas?- dijo con esa voz tan linda

Muy bien – estupenda y tu?

El masn decia : el chico del nocturn Light el miércoles por te acuerdas?

Gracias dije si recuerdo byesito

Super preciosa , este me preguntaba si querias salir no se hoy dia?

Mmm hoy no puedo , de hecho estoy ocupada mañan y pasando mañana de repente el jueves querido

Ok entonces el jueves – dijo

Claro

Te mando un msn donde nos encontramos vale?

Oki bye – dije y corte

Suspire , pero senti que alguien me miraba y se acercaba hacia mi , bueno saque mis llaves de mi cartera mientras agarraba mi helado haria hora hasta que se acerque por que ya no parecia un simple paparazzi si no alguien mas .

Y entonces hablo… y …

Hola tienes un bonito carro – dijo una vos aterciopelada – es el ultimo que a salido ¿no? Aun no esta en el mercado …

A si eso creo – dije voltiandome y mirandolo por que esa voz se me hacia conocido , era blanco aunque tenai un poco de rubor en las mejillas parecian maquilladas y ojos dorados casi topacios , su cabello desordenado era de color cobre un color un poco raro pero tenia un olor diferente ..

Eres muy bonita – dijo y me dio un beso en la mano.

Gracias , ya lo sabia – dije por alguna extraña razon le respondi asi , el rio suavemente y me dijo me pareces conocida.

Pues entre el parecer y el ser hay un trecho , yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes – dije aunque en realidad dudaba mucho pues me parecia conocido pero no sabia de donde

Lo siento – dijo el- te pareces ligeramente a una amiga que tuve . lo vi dudar al decir la palabra 'amiga' .

Bueno eso es aceptable – dije , ya que muchas personas me decian eso , ya que siempre paraba cambiando y a veces las personas encontraban un parecido .

Pero en serio me parece haberte visto es mas si te hubiese visto de eljos te hubiese dicho que eras mi amiga – y riuo suavemente dejando a relucir algunos de sus dientes muy blancos

A bueno – dije esperando saber su nombre para ver si alguna ves me lo encontre en alguna fiesta …

Que mal educado , me llamo Edward Cullen y tu eres? – dijo

Isabella – dije su nombre me parecia conocido , pero era imposible yo conocia a Edder Clulen o no a un Edward Cullen .¿o eran los mismos? Toque su mano estaba fria mire sus mejillas maquilladas , era un vampiro y podia ser el mi ex novio se que en mi afan por olvidar a el le pude haber cambiado el nombre y los rasgos , solo tenia que recordar pero una ves que haga eso todos los recuerdos saldrian de nuevo y seria muy doloroso , el que me podria responder es Max.

Me diculpas? – dije agarrando mi celular , tengo que hacer una llamda y seguimos conversando.

Claro , claro – dijo pero parecia confundido algo equivocado o no se estaba raro.

_Conversación con Max_

_Me fui a un lado alejado de el , marque el celular de max y mientras sonaba cree un escudo para que el no escuche …_

_halo?- dijo_

_hola Max , conosco a alguien llamado Edward Cullen?- dije_

_que? – dijo pwero su vos sonaba con miedo_

_dime la verdad Edward Cullen es mi antiguo novio? El de forks?-dije_

_por que lo preguntas?- dijo_

_solo responde_

_si , si lo es , tu le cambiaste el nombre lo siento preferimos que se quedara asi.- dijo_

_que a pasado?_

_Me lo e encontrado pero al parecer el no me reconoce y yo tampoco lo hice pero el apellido es parecido aunque no se parece a mi imagines mentales_

_Jajajajajajaj , bella …_

_Tranquilo , Edward culen me pagara por todo lo que me hiso y lo pagara muy caro … nos vemos después – colgue la llamada quiete el escudo y regrese a donde estaba el con una vista confundida_

_Termino la conversación jajajajajaja…_

Lo siento tenia que hablar ya lo sabes , cosas urgentes – dije

Si claro , entonces que te parece si un dia salimos? – dijo

Me pareceria estupendo cuando? – dije

El viernes?

Seria estupendo , nos vemos cariño , subi a mi auto , el se acerco a cerrarme la puerta y agudize mis oidos cuando arranque el carro..

Acaso ella es bella swan? Seria imposible

Y cai en la realidad esta vez me la pagarias muy caro Edward Cullen ya no soy la chiquilla inocente de antaños…

* * *

><p>Mis queridas amigas ufff se que me e demorado un monton pero en serio e tenido algunos problemas y sigo teniendo pero en fin no hay nada que se pueda hacer …<p>

Pero que tal les parecio? A mi me a encantado escribir todo esto me facina yyyyy

Les prometo que voy a actualizar mas seguido de repente el martes o miércoles ..

Me dejan un review? Plisss solo uno plisss plissss

Si me dejan 8 review actualizo antes si un review? Plissss

_BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A :_

_BETTY DE MOCHES: jajaj bueno si en este fic Edward es un desgraciado y pues ya poco a poco se veran como van las cosasespero te guste el trama. Me pase por tu historia esta muy buena en serio besos _

_ELOISA : gracias si ahora si actualizo parejo jajajajajaja_

_EDIIE ILOVE : lo siento amiga recien puedo actualizar es que e tenido los problemas estan arriba _

_LORE MOLINA: jajajaj si es verdad ninguna mujer merece ser engañada asi pero bueno si ese es el trama de la historia no te preocupes que si va a sufrir mucho tengo pensado en como va a pagar solo que no pude escribir antes lo siento , bueno he pensado hacer un Edward pov porque me parece importante saber la perspectiva de Edward . _

_VAMPIRE GIRLS: gracias espero te siga pareciendo muy interesante , y pues besos a ti tambien_

_JANE ROCIO: gracias , espero que te guste el nuevo capi , jajajajajajaja tenemos el mismo nombre yo tambien me llamo rocio aunque prefiero roci antes que chio jajajajaja besos_

_KARIANA 18: jajajaja si si esta bien aquí esta el capi lo siento por no subirlo antes_

_CARITOIURRIAGA : jajajajaj bueno aquin hay mas , gracias por leer ._

_FLEXER:jajaj gracias , que bueno que te haya parecido interesante , si pues Edward es malo en esta historia , si es millonaria y hechicera , bueno una rara combinación de hechicera y si tiene cualquier poder que ella imagine y quiera lo tiene. Gracias_

_LEILA CULLEN MASEN: wuau que bueno amiga , espero este capi tambien te guste mucho , si no te preocupes ed va a sufrir mucho esta ves _

_CAMISITA CULLEN: amiga te mande la solicitud del face estoy como roci kimmy , si creo que a veces me haria falta una ayudita para algunas cosas jajajaja , si a mi tambien siempre e querido que bella sea una hechicera , bueno lo de robert no lo habia pensado , pero te prometo que lo voy a poner , y si va a ser muy famoso , bueno amiga muchas gracias besos._

_DAIIANA CULLEN: si yo tambien quise leer eso siempre pero no encontraba uno asi que cree uno como me ubiese gustado leeer , si amiga seria genial que crees uno cuando ella era cantante , admito que eso me paso por la cabeza pero preferi hacerla empresaria , bueno ya se va a conocer mas de ella en el otro capi ., jajajajaj bueno a verdad si Edward se queda con bella aunque para eso va a tener que pasar un tiempo y Edward va a pagar por lo que hiso , jajajajajaja si si yo tambien soy team Edward por eso lo hise aparecer de una ves por todas en este capi xq creo que la mayoria es team robsten y la lectura sin ed y bella es un poco aburrida …. Bueno besos y gracias , si esa es la cancion que andaba buscando , esa cancion es magica para mi me siento raramente especial cuando la escucho. Y muchas gracias …_

_NESSI CULLEN JAZZ ; BELLASWAN2011 ; THE SWETEST LAMB : muchas gracias chicas disculpen la demora , bueno ahora si continuare seguiso cada semana …. Gracias y besos._

Bueno mis twilghters preciosas muchas gracias por leer la historia si me dejan un review me pongo a saltar de felicidad y si me dejan 8 actualizo un nuevo capi , por fa dejenme un review diciendome que tal les parecio la historia …

Por si acaso les tengo que decir algo : Edward va a pagar muy caro lo que le hiso a bella ya veran va a ver muchas locuras romance y pues uff tengo pensado un millon de cosas .

Quieren que haga un Edward pov? Si quieren solo diganmelo en el review o si tienen alguna duda por favor dejenmelo al review y les prometo que lo contestare …

Muchas gracias por leer …

_Por favor dejenme un review _

_Si tienes alguna consulta o algun comentario constructivo o algo que no entiendes solo dejame un review y prometo que lo respondere en el proximo capi._

_Si quieres que haga un Edward Pov dejame un review , si 3 personas quieren Edward pov hago un Edward pov , creo que seria interesante que vena lo que penso y lo que sintio Edward al ver a bella y al engañarla y ver como hiba la familia Cullen durante todo estes tiempo _

_Me dejan un review plisssss? Plissss?_

_Recuerden conj 8 review mas actualizo , muchas gracias por leer cuidense bye bye _

_Pd: mi Factbook por si me quieren encontrar y hablar personalmente es : _

_roci kimmy corodova _

_¿un review?_


End file.
